Was Love The First Thought?
by TomboyishRandom
Summary: Helene...Jamie...Draco...Harry and McFly And later on in the Story SEAN...Enjoy!
1. The Meeting

It all started with my fascination with Tom Felton. That's how I met ma girl Helene Hansen. Now the story goes like this. I had made a MSN group, all about Tom. And Helene obviously found it in a search, and wanted to know how to make her own. Now, since I didn't really use, or update that group, I decided to hand it over to her. And That's how it all started. Helene added me to her Msn list and after she had the group up and running, we started to talk. Not about websites, But everyday life. And now, nearly 9 months later, Here we are, talking like family. Now Helene if you're reading this, I'd like to say, you're my Internet family (as Geeky as that sounds) it's true. I mean after you called me I was literally DANCING around the room. Basically that means I care a lot for you. ï!!!

(Newly added Part)

Hey Sean...LoOl...Umm...I've reached a part in the story where we need a new Character...and I thought Sean would be the great ermh....person should I say...to fill the Slot...so Sean...your officially apart of this weird and wacked out story...LoOl...

Luv, Jamie M

The sun rose higher and higher into the slightly rainbow blue sky. Helene Hansen was sitting at her window seat watching it rise, like an eagle. Just as she was about to get up and go make her Coffee, and Eagle Owl flew through her one open window.

'Oh, Hey Midnight, what you got there?' Helene untied the letter and package attached to the owls leg and began to rip open the letter. It read:

Dear Helene,

Hope midnight got back ok. That snowstorm defiantly was bad. Anyway, I received your package, with the B-Boys CD, the songs are great. Whoa, I just received a letter from Laani, Ma friend saying that McFly is going to be playing at...WHOA HOGWARTS...Hope your as excited as I am. And I hope you like the package.

Luv,

Jamie M

She smiled at the letter, but as she read across the McFly part, She jumped up, frightening Midnight.

'Woooo...McFLy...At Hogwarts', she continued to dance around forgetting about the package Jamie had sent her. Finally calming down, Helene went to jump on her bed, but realised a package was there. Opening it slowly, a necklace fell out, along with a set of earrings. The necklace had Midnight black hearts surrounding a swirling black diamond. The earrings had Black pearls hanging of them. A tear crept to Helene's eyes as she went and laid them on her dressing table. Smiling to herself, Helene began her holiday homework for school, as she would be heading there in a week.

'Helene, Visitor', Helene's mother shouted from downstairs as Helene ran, nearly fell down them. Stopping in front of the door, she froze. There stood Jamie in flesh and blood, smiling at her.

'Is that really...you?' she whispered as She stepped towards Jamie.

'Yep, in flesh and Blood, your mum called me up and said I could stay for the last week, ain't that great?' Helene and Jamie couldn't stop smiling as the flung themselves into a hug, surprising both of them.

'Come upstairs', both Helene and Jamie smiled at Helene's mum and ran upstairs. Slamming the bedroom door, Helene put on McFly's single, 5 Colours in her hair. All of a sudden both girls started to squeal and hug each other.

'McFly is coming to Hogwarts...' Helene squealed as they jumped around in circles

'Yeah...how cool is that?' Helene stopped jumping and squealing.

'Wait...Since when do you go to Hogwarts?' Helene asked Confused.

'I got transferred, apparently I was causing too much trouble for durmstrung, so they sent me to hogwarts, and plus, my cousin goes there. Harry Potter, you may know him?' Helene's mouth dropped. Harry Potter was Jamie's Cousin.

'Wicked', was Helene's only reply as her mother called for them to come down for lunch?

It was 10pm on their last night at home, as the Hogwarts express left tomorrow at 11am.

'So, What house are you in at Hogwarts?' Jamie managed to say before she had to yawn.

'I'm in gryffindor with your cousin', Jamie smiled at Helene.

'And this Draco Malfoy, is in what house?' Jamie said smiling slyly.

'In Slytherin, he's so Cute, yet so very stubborn', Helene added as she began to picture him.

'HA HA...and why is he stubborn?' Jamie asked laughing her head off.

'Because he's bloody slytherin, you'll see what I mean tomorrow', Jamie just smiled and laid her head on the pillow.

'Let's get some sleep', Jamie said as she slowly closed her eyes, Helene followed suit soon after, and they both fell into a deep, deep slumber.

'Jamie, Helene, Get out of bed and get dressed', Helene's mother yelled from the doorway. Helene jumped up straight away; But Jamie lay there snoring the day away.

'JAMIE', Helene yelled in her ear, and as Jamie jumped up she hit Helene in the head with her own. Blood began to come out of Helene's nose as Blood came Out of Jamie's. The impact to the back of the head for Jamie made all the blood rush to the front of her head and come out her nose. Both rushing into the bathroom at the same time they got stuck in the doorframe.

'Mines worse', Jamie yelled as Helene was still pushing through.

'No, mine is', Helene yelled in return. Finally they got through and Helene reached the sink 1st, while Jamie turned on the shower and sat in it. Helene joined her not long after.

'Nice way to spend the 1st day, eh', Jamie said as she wiped some blood off of her hand. Helene nodded in agreement.

'Grab that trolley', Helene yelled as Jamie grabbed a trolley. Shoving they're trunks onto it the walked through the barrier, and came face to face with a scarlet steam engine, called the Hogwarts Express.

'It's beautiful', Jamie whispered as Helene took the trolley and wheeled it over to the trainman. Stepping on the train Helene realised Jamie was still staring at the train, so she walked over there and dragged her onto the train. Walking past several compartments they finally reached one that looked empty, turns out they were right, it was empty. They sat down across from each other, looking out the window.

'So...' Jamie started.

'So what?' Helene replied finally looking at her.

'Why are we so uncomfortable, I mean 8 months worth of talking on MSN, and 8 months worth of owling, we shouldn't be', Jamie stated.

'True', Helene replied as usual with one word.

'I'm going for a walk and see if I can actually find my cousin', Jamie stood up and walked out, leaving Helene dumbfounded.

(Jamie's Part)

Opening a compartment door for the 25th time, she found 3 people occupied it. A redheaded freckle boy, a bushy haired female, and a scar-headed, brown haired male. They stopped their conversation and looked up at her.

'Hello, Can we help you?' the scar-headed boy said.

'Yeah, I'm looking for my cousin, His Name is Harry Potter', the scar-headed boys eyes went wide, and then a toothy grin appeared on his face.

'Why, Does he owe you money?' He replied.

(J): 'No'

(H): 'does he owe you anything?'

(J): 'No'

(H): 'Oh, ok, I'm Harry Potter'

'Oh, well, Hey, I'm your cousin', stepping in further, Jamie held out her hand to him. He stood up took her hand and pulled her in for a hug.

'Oh ok, Nice to meet you all, but I'm going to back to see my friend', she walked out and back to the compartment. Little did she know that the 3 in the compartment were following her back?


	2. The Losing Of Member 5 To Slytherin

(Helene's Side)

I watched her back as she stepped out of the compartment.

Great, I thought, I had to play nervous, I started to hit myself in the head when the compartment door opened. I was about to say sorry, but when I realised whom it was I sneered.

'And you want what?' I said rudely as the He had sat down.

'Oh, Just to know the name of the skanky hoe you stepped onto the train with', he twiddled his fingers waiting for the answer.

'Oh, She's my bestie, Jamie Mortimer, she's from Australia, used to go to Durmstrung, and, She's not skanky, skanky hoes wear mini skirts that show they're asses, Jamie on the other hand wears baggy pants and baggy jumpers, Now if you don't mind, she will be back soon, so piss off', following her orders, he left, knowing the name of his next target.

(Back together)

Jamie stepped into the compartment, with a look of extreme anger on her face.

'Sorry bout the language, but who was that prick stepping out of the compartment?' Jamie said sneering to the door.

'That, was Draco Malfoy, Sex god of the school, as every female calls him', Jamie laughed at her then stuck her finger up at the door. The door opened moments later, and in stepped Harry and his 2 companions.

'Hey Helene', the 3 said looking at Helene. The brown bushy haired female sat next to Jamie and the 2 males sat next to Helene.

'Who's your friend?' the bushy haired girl asked.

'Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Jamie Mortimer, she's my bestie from Australia, she used to go to durmstrung', Hermione turned and shook Jamie's hand and smiled as did Ron, Harry just nodded.

'Has she met Malfoy yet?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, He's a real prick', Jamie answered for Helene.

'Yeah, I agree with you there', they all said together. Everybody cracked up.

The whole train ride was spent on talking about Malfoy, of all people. Following the 4 people in front of her Jamie stepped off the train and into a carriage. That carriage ride was spent talking about quidditch. Stepping out of the carriage the 5 of them entered the hall and walked straight for the Great hall. Jamie was confused, as she didn't know where she was supposed to go. Harry told her to go to the head table, so she did.

'Excuse me, I'm the transfer from Durmstrung', an old man began to laugh and pointed to a chair beside him. Jamie sat down looking at the students in front of her. Now was the time, to freak out.

'Hello Jamie, we'll just wait for the 1st years to be sorted, than you shall be', the old man said, as a group of 11 years olds walked into the hall. 1 by 1, they sat on a stool and let and old lady lower hats on they're head, and surprisingly the hat yelled out weird names. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. The old man stood up and began to speak.

'Now, we shall Have Jamie Mortimer sorted', he smiled at me as I walked to the stool. I sat down unsure as the old lady rested the hat on my head. It started to speak and I jumped slightly.

'No need to be scared child', it whispered, I started to calm down, but when it yelled, I jumped again, 'SLYHTERIN', it yelled, the lady took the hat off and a table full of people jumped up and applauded, so I walked over there. A brown haired female, beckoned me to the back so I did.

'Hey, I'm Pansy Parkinson, and this is Blaise Zabini, that right there is Draco Malfoy', Jamie nodded at the people she pointed to, and began looking around. She couldn't find Helene anywhere. What was she to do, she had no one she knew around her, and she was scared.

As the hat yelled slytherin my mouth dropped.

'Oh...No', I whispered as I watched the pug faced Parkinson call her over.

'She didn't just sit with...with...with Malfoy, did she?' Hermione stammered as Jamie sat next him.

'Yes, she did', Harry whispered, loudly enough for the 3 to hear.

'This, is going to be an interesting year', Ron replied, as food appeared in front of him. The 4 didn't know wether he said it because of the different food or because of Jamie.

The feast was over and Dumbledore had dismissed everybody, so Jamie and the group she was sitting with left, and Helene and the group she was sitting with left as well. Helene after looking over at the slytherin table ran out of the greet hall doors looking for Jamie. Noticing her head bobbing around with a platinum blonde one, panic started to rise in her body.

'JAMIE' she began to yell as Jamie's head disappeared behind the corner, 'JAMIE', no answer was given as Helene finally decided to give up.

'To tell you the truth Ron, I agree with you about this will be an interesting year', Helene sighed and began to drag herself back to her common room. Harry had his hand on her back and Ron around her neck, his hand resting just above her breasts.

Walking into the hall the next day was awful, as Helene Saw Jamie tripping up 1st years as they walked through the Great Hall Doors. As Helene walked through the doors, Jamie put her leg out and tripped her up. Draco, Jamie, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy all cracked up laughing. Helene stood up with a huff and pointed her index finger at Jamie.

'Jamie Lee Mortimer, if you ever do such a thing again, serious consequences shall happen', Jamie just smirked as Draco Had Done to Helene over every year she had been there.

'What you going to do, Ban me from talking to you...Whoa big consequence', Jamie turned around and started laughing along with the other 4.

'Jamie, I thought we were friends. We both made a pact, that whatever comes in our way, we'll over come it, Remember WWHAP WIT WWA, Remember, We Will Help And Promise Wherever In The World We Are, that meant our friendship, that meant everything to us, we made it up when we were 8, and your just going to throw that away to hang out with some fucked up Pieces of shit over me...that's fine, but when they hurt you, don't come running back to me, because I will never take you back', spitting at Jamie's feet Helene walked out of the hall, forgetting about her hunger, forgetting about classes, forgetting about everything, she just ran straight towards the astronomy tower.

Jamie stood there dumbfounded at what her best friend had just said. She had said it...because of her. It was all her fault, she made Helene cry, she made Helene angry, every emotion Helene was feeling now, and Jamie had caused it. Looking at Draco, and the others, Jamie just walked out silently, and headed for the slytherin common room. Once inside Jamie went up stairs, and crashed on her bed. The only thing on her mind was the tear daring to fall from Helene's eyes.

Finally after hours, Jamie had gotten changed into her PJ's and now lay on the leather couch in the common room, with a book and Pen in hand.

'Why weren't you at classes?' came a voice at her head.

'You know perfectly well why I wasn't at classes', she snapped back icily.

'Whoa, calm down, I was only checking', Draco appeared beside her as he kneeled there. Jamie dropped the pen and her book and turned over to talk to him.

'Did you see her face, it's as if she never ever wanted to see me again', Jamie looking him in the eye and he looked at her back.

'I seen her face all right, believe me, I seen her face, and you know what, it tore me up, Jamie your not like that, you love Helene, as if she was family, the real Jamie wouldn't do that', Jamie's face began to get red as she began to shake uncontrollably.

Helene sat on the couch in the astronomy tower thinking about what she had just said. Everything was true, and everything she meant. Jamie shouldn't forget her like that; Jamie shouldn't have acted like that. The Door opened to the tower, as the sun had already set a couple came in, snogging the living daylights out of each other. Helene jumped off the couch just in time as they had just fallen on it. Sneaking out the door, Helene made her way back to the Common room.

'Where were you, we were worried sick?' Harry, Ron and Hermione screamed as they ran at her.

'I was watching the sunset from the astronomy tower', was all she said as she headed up the Girls dormitories. Flopping on her bed, Helene began to cry, all shame and embarrassment forgotten; the tears just flowed out like the fireworks on the 4th of July.

'Helene?' she heard Hermione whisper as she stepped towards her bed. Helene turned over to face her, and as she did Hermione put her hand over her mouth. Running over to her and pulling her into a full-fledged hug Helene began to cry harder.

'Shh...Shh, it's alright, you said yourself, Jamie isn't normally like this, let her cool down a few days then talk to her, I'm sure she'll listen to her family', Hermione cooed as she hugged Helene.


	3. YouKnowWho Meets Future Poweress

The Next Morning both Helene and Jamie walked into the great hall at the same time, Helene Glared and Jamie Smirked, as they walked off to there respected tables.

'Why didn't you apologize?' Malfoy coldly whispered as she sat down next to him.

'Because it was her fault', Jamie replied just as cold as he had. He glared at her stupidity, and turned back to his breakfast, occasionally passing glances at her face, watching it turn from sadness to anger every few seconds.

Helene plopped down next Harry, and knocked his bacon off his fork, as she had just pushed his elbow away.

'God, Jamie just pisses me off sometimes. I mean I did nothing, and she expects me to say sorry', Harry dropped his fork and turned to look at her.

'Helene, it shouldn't matter who says sorry or not, the point is if you like her and miss her that much, you say sorry, what matters is that you'd be both together again, instead of arguing over who's to say sorry, Geez', was all he said as he picked up his bag and walked to his next lesson, Leaving Helene there, drowning in her own thoughts. Not bothering to eat, Helene walked out of the hall not bothering to look Jamie's way.

'Turn to page 396, we will be learning how to make the friendship potion, Dumbledore's choice, not mine', Snape said flicking his wand so that the instructions also appeared on the board as well as their books.

'Now the instructed ingredients are placed on your desks...I expected it to be finished by the time class ends, begin', Snape turned over a timer and sat down at his desk. Helene glared at Jamie, as they had to work together.

' I still hate you as you do me, so, you chop up the ingredients and I'll stir and adjust the fire', Jamie nodded but didn't say anything as she set to work on the newts eyes. Helene uttered a pissed off sigh as she filled the cauldron, magically Mind you, with water and lit the fire. Half an hour had passed and the class was alive with laughter as everybody was waiting to place their next ingredient in.

'So?' was the only word muttered between Jamie and Helene during that half an hour? No other words, not even sounds were conversed during the other half hour. Suddenly the class went pitch black.

'Light your wands and follow me out of the class', yelled snape over the screams that had erupted. Wands all over the classroom, lit up on command, and its owners followed the figure of snape outside of the dungeon. Snape didn't stop there, but continued to go up the steps and into the Great Hall.

'Ah, Severus, I trust that all your students got here safely?' Albus asked Snape as they looked at the pack of students.

'Helene Hansen...And...Jamie Mortimer are missing Headmaster', Albus began to scratch his chin with worry.

'Severus, Let us send the Head Boy and Head Girl to go and find them', Severus nodded and swept away with a swish of his long black cloak.

'Professor Snape...' Helene yelled out as they made their way down an empty corridor.

'Professor Snape...Gees, your such a Goody-Too-Shoes', Jamie Mimicked as they continued down the Hall.

'I'd like to see you try and get out of here without a Teacher!' Helene challenged, stopping suddenly, waiting for Jamie to take lead.

'Fine, I will. See here, there's the Charms classroom, we just go through this portrait and we end up right in front of the great hall', Jamie smirked and Helene looked uneasy. Letting Helene enter 1st, Jamie sealed the portrait and followed.

'How did you know this was here?' Helene asked staring into Darkness, at a point at which she assumed Jamie was.

'It comes from being in contact with Malfoy', Jamie said just ahead of Helene.

'Right', was the last word said as each individual was struck against the head with a metal pole and dragged off somewhere unknown.

'Luscious, Calm, Draco will marry the pureblood Jamie, And as for the Infamous Danny Jones, He must carry a baby in his arms, that baby must Belong to Helene, or the prophecy shall fail', a hiss voice whispered as Jamie sat up slowly.

'Ah, Jamie nice of you to join the living', the man called Luscious Whispered as Helene was still asleep.

'Thank you, Mr Malfoy', Jamie whispered as He helped her walk towards the man with the hiss voice.

'Child, how do you know his name?' Jamie, ignoring the question, stood dead still, 'Child, Tell me now, how do you know his name?' this hiss voice whispered once again.

'His son, my lord, His son Draco Talked so highly of him, and yourself. It's hard not to notice someone when you hear about them all the time. He mu...' Jamie couldn't finish her sentence as Helene had started to stir.

'Jamie...JAMIE!' Helene continued to yell, as she couldn't see.

'God, grow up woman, you just got knocked on the head. Open your eyes and you'll be able to see, Dumb ass', Helene scoffed and opened her eyes.

'Ah, I see what you mean!' Helene said stupidly. Jamie sighed and got back her composure as she turned back to the lord.

'How may we serve you my lord? Jamie said honourably.

'In time, My children, In time you may help, but for now, you must wait here for the heads to be able to find you', Jamie stood straight suddenly.

'But my lord, why did you bring us here?' Helene asked surprisingly.

'Ah, Helene, it is your past, your present, and your future that I brought you here', and with swishes of cloaks the 2 adults were gone.

'You're a bloody suck up', Helene shot at Jamie as they both slumped back against separate walls.

'Oh, and your not, I'd rather be a suck up, then be dead. For your information Helene Sophie Hansen, that was Tom Marvolo Riddle, On other terms, Lord Voldemorte', Helene shaped a perfect 'O' with her mouth as she looked straight from her ex friend to the ground. Siting there quietly they heard a sound coming from just outside a portrait to the right of Jamie and the left of Helene.

'Jamie Mortimer...Helene Hansen...are you in there?' they heard the muffled loud and clear, looking at each other, they both got up and ran to the portrait, screaming and yelling; 'Yes, Yes, we are'. The Heads ripped open the portrait and dragged the 2 out and into the Great hall.

'Jamie, where the fuck were you?' Malfoy said running up to her. It brought a smile to her face slightly as she smirked at Helene. Helene looked around, waiting for some one that cared for her to run up to her. But none came. Helene's hopes for Jamie's friendship vanished. She looked over at her Ex Friend, she was getting hugged by somebody she only knew for a couple of hours, But Helene had known him for 6 years, why didn't he care for her like that.

'Hey Jamie...what's with crying for your "Mummy", as you so commonly put it, back in the room?' Helene asked rudely.

'What are you talking about?' Jamie asked completely dumbfounded.

'You know, being stuck behind the portrait, you started crying and yelling "Mummy and Daddy", Ring any bells for you?' Helene sarcastically asked while knocking her head as if she was a bells person.

'Helene...why are you doing this?' Jamie asked totally hurt as she took a step away from Draco and towards Helene.

'Gee, Jamie, why am I doing this, let's count the reasons why, Shall we. 1: we loved each other like family...2: we made a promise never to fight...you gave it to me in writing...3: WWHAP WIT WWA...Mean anything at all to you? Oh and let's not forget 4: you're a stuck up stupid crazy dumb ass Bitch', all of a sudden the lights came back on, Helene turned on her heel and walked quickly to the common room.

'Well that was interesting', was all Jamie said as she ran her right hand through her hair while she walked down the steps towards her Common room. Everybody stood there dumbfounded by the event that just took place.

'Everybody, today's classes are cancelled, please head outside or to your dormitory's', Albus Dumbledore in all his years, had never seen such a fight happen before. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, all looked at each other. Draco's face was stern and glaring as Potter and Weasley's faces were full of concern. Harry couldn't take it, he ran, ran faster than the wind to his common room with Ron closely behind. 1 step forward was never taken for Draco as he just disappeared.


	4. The Fights just begining Or is it?

'Father, what did you do?' Draco yelled as he stormed into his fathers study.

'Simply nothing', Luscius said innocently.

'You did something, I know you did. I'm going to find out wether you want me to or not', with another pop Draco was gone, filling his father with worry.

'My lord what do we do if he finds out?' luscious said to a slender emerald green snake.

'Nothing', it hissed.

'Helene...' a soft voice whispered as its owner stepped into the girl's dormitory.

'What?' she replied harshly as her bed sunk under the extra weight.

'Are you alright?' Harry whispered.

'Oh gee...What do you think?' Helene buried her head in her pillow and screamed. A loud, high-pitched squeal that made Harry cover his ears.

'Helene...' she didn't answer, 'HELENE!' this time she lifted her head and glared at him.

'What?' she asked rudely.

'Fine, I did Jack Shit', he got up and left without another word.

Draco stepped into the common room to find no-one.

She must be in her room he thought as he headed up the girls stairs. All of a sudden a girl came and pushed him down the stairs.

'Stay out, Pansy's naked', she said as she started back up the stairs.

'Hey, it's nothing I haven't seen before', he said after her as he shrugged his shoulders.

'AH, please don't advertise that fact', Draco looked around for the source of the voice.

'Ah, come on Jamie you know you love it', He laughed and continued up the stairs. He put one foot into the room and Stopped. The person he was looking for was downstairs. He jogged down stairs and stood at the head of the couch, where Jamie's head was.

'You all right?' he asked softly, kneeling down while placing his head and hands on the armrest.

'Yeah, I'm just peachy, in 1 week, my best friend, turned into my worst enemy, and now I'm stuck with...ermh...you', she said as she continued to look in the fire.

'Hey what's wrong with me?' Draco whined as he made a sad puppy face.

'Aww, Gee...Nothing', Jamie sat up, 'your just an Ignorant, stupid asshole', she turned to face him, 'other than that, nothing', he smirked as he stood up. She was exactly like him. Draco could see her midnight black boxers, just above her baggy black jeans. He himself had the same boxers and jeans.

'Are you wearing me Jeans...and my boxers...oh and God to hell...my shirt as well?' he said evilly.

'Yes, that a problem?', as she walked towards him.

'No, but if you wanted to get in my pants that badly, you could have asked', Jamie smiled and walked up the stairs, wiggling her ass, just to show what his boxers and Jeans were getting and he wasn't.

'Today's classes will go ahead as per usual, Dig in', Dumbledore yelled as he threw his arms in the air. From a Birdseye view the tables filled with glorious colours of food.

'Looks good', Harry said to Ron, as Helene was in a reverie with watching Jamie.

'Mph, Mphy Mod', Ron said with his mouth over flowed with food.

'Geez, Ron, swallow first', Hermione grabbed Helene's hands without notice and dragged her outside the great Hall doors. Then out that hall door, and onto the grounds. Suddenly they ended up on the Quidditch pitch.

'What the hell?' Helene screamed as Hermione pushed her straight into, none other than, Draco Malfoy.

'Hear him out, talk to him, he'll tell you what Jamie's going through', Hermione walked off before Helene could protest. Before she was given warning, Helene was shoved on the back of Draco's broom and swept off into the air.

'Jamie, Cries herself to sleep, you know, and wakes up screaming your name.. I'm the one that comforts her, that should be your job, not mine. I want you, Helene, to say sorry to her, wether it was your's or her fault. She left her friends in Australia, just to come to school to see you. Yes, Helene, it wasn't because she got transferred, it wasn't because of Harry, It was because of you. And now, she wants to leave, all because of you, the person she came to see', Draco finished softly and turned around on the broom to face her.

'Are you doing this for your own Benefit, or Jamie's?' Helene asked suspiciously.

'Jamie's', He simply said.

'Ok, but can you take me down, now?' he nodded his head, and the broom swiftly, yet slowly lowered. Searching her eyes for any emotion, Draco smirked.

'What?' was her only answer.

'Here comes trouble', Helene turned around to see Jamie storm down the hill with her 'Volcano 5000' in hand.

' Aw...Gee...What a lovely couple. The slytherin man whore and the gryffindor slut, I'd love to stay and chat, but some of us do have a life'; Jamie mounted her broom and flew higher up towards the castle.

'You expect me...to say sorry...to that?' Helene screamed at Draco.

'Hmm', He inquired as he stepped off his broom and began to walk back to the castle, with it in hand. Helene stood there dumbfounded at what Jamie just said.

'What am I doing wrong?' Helene yelled out to the sky.

'I could answer that', a small squeaky voice said behind her.

'And...' she said as she turned around to come face to face with Padma Patil.

'You'll have to find out for yourself', Padma world around, the tips of her hair flicking Helene in the face as she shook her hips back up the hill and towards the castle.

'Whoa, major flick off', Helene whispered as she followed Padma back to the castle.

The bell for classes went as Helene stepped inside. Hermione rushed up to her, handed her, her bag and rushed off towards the direction of Charms.

'Now, 7th years, please choose a group of 4 people, and practice your spells', Professor Flitwick squeaked as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Helene all stood up and went to the right hand back corner.

'So...' Helene said as they all stood around, there hands clasped around their wands at their sides.

'Let's try "Wingardium Leviosa"' Hermione suggested as they all lit up. Finally they had a plan.

'Wingardium Leviosa', Helene yelled at a chair just behind Parvati Patil as she went to sit down. Falling on her ass, Parvati yelled out in pain.

'All right, who did that?' Parvati was yelling as Helene's hand and the chair went down, 'WELL?' she continued to yell.

'Aw...Geez Parvati, Give it a rest', Jamie yelled from a corner as Draco and pansy stepped back.

'What did you say to me, Me, The Gryffindor Princess?' Parvati screamed as Jamie stepped closer to her.

'No, Parvati, You are not the Gryffindor Princess', Jamie stepped past her and put her arm around Hermione as did she around Jamie, 'This, Parvati, This average looking, Great attitude high achieving woman, this is the real Gryffindor Princess', Hermione smiled at Jamie then smirked at Parvati.

'Oh, Jamie, you fucking slut, everybody knows Hermione's a virgin', everybody started laughing, except for Jamie and Hermione's Group.

'Ha Ha...Funny', Helene said stepping forward on Jamie's other side and wrapping each other's arms around them, 'Parvati, Let me count the guys you've slept with', Helene silently counted on her fingers, but stopped and smirked at what Parvati said next.

'Helene Hansen, Grow up', Parvati yelled.

'Ah...ermh...Parvati...Helene wasn't the one screaming she was a princess was she, ok, she was standing in the corner, so you, Parvati need to do the growing up in here', Jamie said now poking Parvati in the stomach.

'Lord Voldemorte Forever, "CRUCIO"', Parvati yelled as the red spell hit Jamie square in the stomach as she writhed around the floor in pain.

'DRACO, PANSY, PARVATI, HELENE, JAMIE AND HERMIONE ALL LEAVE THIS CASTLE AND WAIT OUTSIDE TILL I CAN DEAL WITH YOU', McGonagall yelled as the 6 dashed past her.


	5. The Weirdo's Moment

'What do you think will happen to her?' Jamie whispered, as she couldn't manage more than that. Dementor's walked past, Parvati in their scaly hands with shackles on her feet and hands.

'Whatever she gets she deserves it', Helene said as she put her arm around Jamie.

'Oh, by the way, I'm glad we are talking again', Helene said again as they switched to a hug.

'Hey, make room for the love master', Draco said as he split the two apart. They all beckoned to Hermione and Pansy to join, as the two did. They all stood there arms around each other in a comforting embrace as the last of Parvati left through the Hogwarts Gates. Tears could be heard, Cheers could be heard, but the best thing that was ever done that day was the hate that had left Jamie and Helene.

'Hey, lucky Parvati was a head', Jamie said as Helene and her stepped into the heads common room.

'Why is that good?' Helene asked dumbfounded.

'Ermh...you and I are both head Girls now and we live in style', Jamie said as she ran and jumped over the back of the couch. A loud high-pitched scream and a deep-throated yell sounded as she did so. There on the couch was Draco and Pansy, Naked, with Jamie standing on top of them.

'Um...Jamie it would kind of help, if you got off us now', Draco managed to spit out.

'Oh yeah', Jamie jumped of the body's and magically their clothes appeared.

'We better get used to this', Helene said to Jamie.

'Hmm, why?' it wasn't Jamie that answered it was Draco.

'Because, I, my gentle sir, do not intend on dropping in on anymore of your kinky escapades', Jamie said, finally running and jumping over the back of the couch, landing on top of emerald cushion, not tanned skin, 'hey, this cushion is better then the first 1', Jamie said as she began to jump up and down.

'What the hell are you doing?' Helene asked as she saw her best-friend jump up and down like a 3 year old.

'Jumping on the couch', all of a sudden Jamie stopped and smirked.

'What?' Draco asked as he stared at her too.

'The bed', was all she said as she screamed out 'WAHOO', and began to jump on her bed once she was in her and Helene's room. Helene and Draco looked at each other then all of a sudden they cracked up laughing. Helene had to lean on Draco to support her as she had been laughing to hard and was going to fall on the ground. Jamie heard the noise of laughter, and stopped her 'Wahoo-ing' and joined the laughing couple outside.

'What are you laughing at?' Jamie asked completely dumbfounded. No one answered but continued on laughing. Jamie stamped her foot down to hard as she tried to get their attention that she ended up with pins and needles up her leg.

'Your...HA, HA...a... Weirdo', Helene managed to spit out as she was still laughing her head off.

'Why thank you, your making me blush', Jamie said as she pretended to fan her self like a posh person.

'Seriously, we should call you the redheaded weirdo revisited', Draco said as he had already stopped laughing.

'Uhuh...and that means what?' Jamie asked stupidly.

'It means...Ah...Never mind', Draco shook his head and lead the girls to their room. Helene gasped as did Jamie. They both looked at her as she did so.

'You've already seen the room, why are you gasping?' Helene asked.

'Hey, I only ran and jumped on the bed...I didn't look around', Jamie said defiantly. Helene started to laugh again, as did Draco, this time Jamie didn't want to be left out and started to laugh at nothing. The other 2 stopped and looked at her as she continued laughing. Jamie was now laughing so hard she was loosing air, and that freaked Draco and Helene out so they stopped her.

'Jamie, go to sleep, it's late after all', Helene said as they tucked her in. Jamie snuggled further and further underneath the doona's and soon was snoring softly.

HELENE HANSEN REPORT TO DUMBLEDORES OFFICE a loud voice boomed over a speaker. Helene looked weird at Jamie then looked frightened at Draco. He beckoned her on, and as she left he entered his room. Helene began walking down the halls, and in no time she reached the office. It automatically jumped open as she stepped onto the spiralling staircase. As she reached the top loud and deep voices could be heard through the great wooden door.

'Come in, Helene', She heard Dumbledore say as she pushed open the door. Stopping in her tracks as her eyes widened.

'Helene, Meet, Tom, Harry, Dougie and Danny, basically, McFly', Helene stepped out of her trance and shook the guys hands, ' I would like you to be there guide, they will stay in your common room, and as we speak other rooms are being added, please show these gentlemen to their rooms', Helene nodded her head and smiled at the guys as she walked out the door, and McFly followed.

'So what's our common room like?' Danny asked as she stepped into a pace beside Helene.

'It's brilliantly coloured and spacious', She said clearly.

'Cool', Harry said as they stopped in front of the portrait.

'Super Calla Fragalistic, expe alli Docious', Helene said as the portrait swung open to reveal the Green and Black common room.

'Oi, Helene, Come here for a sec', Draco yelled from the fireplace. Helene turned around, smiled sheepishly and walked into the common room, to find Draco on his hands and knee's trying to light a fire.

'Flamea', Helene said simply as the fire lit up. Draco huffed and turned around.

'Who are these Dorks?' Draco asked rudely as Danny scoffed at him.

'Like your any better, you can't even light a fire', Danny got pats on the back, for the comment, and Draco Dragged Helene over to a corner.

'Who are they?' Draco asked stilled confused at who had just stood up to him.

'The band Called McFly', she said simply, as Draco dropped her arm the same time as his bottom jaw dropped.

'That's...McFly?' Draco said turning bright red, which didn't look great with his pale skin.

'Yeah...' Helene said totally confused. Draco slowly walked out as his blush disappeared.

'Sorry about that, it's the 1st trick we do when we have new comers', Draco said humbly as if he was Mrs Weasley.

'Yeah, don't worry bout it mate', Dougie said as she slopped down on the couch, 'where's our rooms?' he said totally out of it.

'I suppose it's the one with Dougie written on it', Danny said pointing to a staircase next the fire with a door at the top saying "Dougie".

'I'd say your right', Helene said, rolling her eyes and walking into the room Jamie was asleep in.

Should I wake her, shouldn't I wake her? Helene was thinking as Jamie was still snoring softly, Wake her, Helene decided as she slammed the door and jumped on Jamie's bed.

'WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD, GUESS WHO'S HERE?' Helene continued to yell as she kept bouncing up and down till Jamie bounced out of bed.

'What the fuck is your problem?' Jamie asked as she got off the floor and began jumping on the bed with Helene.

'Guess who's here?' Helene said again.

'Um...Tom Felton?' Jamie asked completely confused.

'Guess again', Helene said.

'McFly', Helene smiled as Jamie said that.

'DING DING, DING, DING, WE HAVE A WINNER', Jamie stopped jumping and looked at her.

'Are you kidding me?' Jamie asked suspiciously.

'Nope', Helene said smiling harder. Jamie started to smile, and as she did the smile got wider and wider, and her smiling holes got bigger and bigger. All of a sudden both females squealed. They got down of the bed, fixed their hair and walked out the door. By now, Draco, Dougie and Harry and gone into their rooms, but Danny and Tom were sitting on the couch.

'Danny, Tom, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Jamie', Danny smiled softly and shook her hand, and tom acted like a retard and kissed the top of her hand. All the same it made her blush. Helene elbowed her, and sat across from Danny, as Jamie want back into her room.

'So...' Danny said as he sat his magazine down.

'So...' Helene replied, even though he could've been talking to Tom. Tom smiled got up, and walked into his room, leaving Helene and Danny in a very awkward situtation.

'What are you doing at Hogwarts exactly?' Helene asked curiosity getting the better of her.

'We're supposed to perform...but I'm actually a Wizard', Danny said whispering as he came to the last part.

'cool', Helene said.

The 2 ended up talking way into the night and further into the morning. Draco, Dougie, Tom and Harry had already woken up when they were still talking. Of course, being Saturday, everybody knew that Jamie wouldn't be getting up for a few hours yet, as it was only 9am.

6 hours later, Jamie still wasn't up, but Helene, Danny, Tom and Harry had been running around all day, as tomorrow was Jamie's birthday. They were putting things up now, as they knew Jamie wouldn't come out of her room, as she had programmed a computer to work in Hogwarts.

'Danny, that banner goes over the top of your door', Helene commanded as Danny took it down from over top of Toms room, 'Tom, that table goes near Dougies room', Tom sneered as he pushed the heavy table towards Dougies room. Several hours later, the common room was done. Halfway through doing things, Draco had stepped into Jamie's room and he became hooked on the net.

'So how does the mouse actually move into the screen when you have hold of it in your hand?' Draco asked tapping Jamie's hand then tapping the screen as Jamie had started up some music to drown out his annoying questions.

"So turn back, the silence is deafening" the music stopped as did Draco.

'Good song that 1', he said pointing to the speakers.

'I know, it's return to Hell view by CKY', Jamie said starting up a new song.

"I'm over it,

You see I'm falling in a vast abyss,

Clouded by memories of the past,

At last,

I see" Draco had his mouth closed and formed into a smirk.

'Excellent song', He said finally. Jamie flicked through some of the stories she had wrote a couple of years ago and Draco noticed his name very closely to the words "Bastard" or "Prick" in just about everyone of them.

'What you doing?' Helene asked as she stepped inside.

'Reading' the 2 said in unison.

'Hm, Hm', she said as she sat down on her bed and watched the 2 continue on with whatever they were doing. Jamie continued typing out her stories and Draco was watching closely to see wether he was mentioned in any of them. Helene smiled at the 2 as she left.

'All's clear...they won't be out till tomorrow at dawn', Helene said signalling a thumbs up sign as she left the bedroom and headed into Danny's. She had stayed in there the night before, as she didn't want Jamie to wake up. Helene walked in to find Danny asleep, but an owl hooting softly on his armchair. She recognised it as her parent's owl.

'What are you doing here?' she said as she stroked its head and took the letter off of its leg. It read:

Dear Helene,

I am so sorry to disturb you while you are at school, but we are going on a holiday to your grandparents. They want you there, they want the family there, so I insist you come home this instance. Kisses and hugs,

Your mother.

Helene looked at the letter with daggers, as she let out an extremely loud scream. She continued to scream till Danny came up behind her and covered her mouth with his hand, and even then she continued to scream. Finally she ran out of breathe and discontinued her screaming fit.

'I'm going to let you go, promise me you won't scream again', he whispered in her ear. She nodded slightly in reply, and Danny let her go. She stood there, breathing heavily.

'What happened?' he said looking at her as if she was some one so ugly, but his eyes were glued to her.

'I have to go on holidays, with my parents, to my grandparents house', she said, still breathing heavily.

'That's not so bad', he said, glaring daggers at her.

'Well, Gee, Danny, what have we been doing in the common room for the past 3 hours?' she said throwing her arms towards the door.

'Well, gee, I dunno, explain it to me in detail, or give a demonstration if you like', he said winking at her.

'Jamie's birthday is tomorrow, and I have to leave soon', she said glaring at him.

'Oh, that, well, you could always call her and talk to her all day?' he said sounding dumb every word he said.

'But that's not the same, I need to be there. It's the 1st time I've been near her on her birthday', Helene said finally giving into defeat as she sat on the couch across from Danny's bed.

'Who comes 1st, family or a girl you've only met once?' Danny said seriously kneeling before her.


	6. Jamie's beating of a lifetime

'Her', Helene said as if it was the easiest answer in the world.

'No, Helene, it's not her, it's your family, always put your family 1st', Danny said starting to shake her.

'No Danny, you don't understand', she shook him off and stood up, storming across to the other side of the room, 'She was there when my parents weren't. She listened to me whinge when no-body else would. Jamie, Danny, Jamie comes before my family, because she is my family', Danny looked at Helene like she was somebody he never wanted to see again.

'Ok, Helene, what would happen, if, Jamie didn't come to hogwarts, what would happen if you never even talked to Jamie, Hm, tell me that?' Danny said pointing at her.

'I would die', She said simply.

'But how could you die, you wouldn't know there could've been better things. Now this is what your missing Helene, Common sense. You need to think further outside of your comfort zone, your little box', Danny said taking small steps towards her.

'I would die from heart ache, I would die from depression', She said her force field starting to let down.

'Do you see Helene; you don't need to Jamie to live. Jamie isn't your family, she's just some weirdo you met out of a small crush you had on some famous guy', Danny said now speaking easy.

'But Danny, do you see, do you see how I smile more with her than I have with anybody else. Yes, Danny, I may not need her to SURVIVE, but I need her to live', Helene had tears brimming across her eyes as she slowly exited Danny's room. Tom and Dougie looked laid back as Helene tore through the common room and Into Jamie and Hers room. Jamie and Draco looked up from their intense reading and saw her crash onto her bed. Jamie indicated for Him to leave while she sorted this out.

'Helene...' Jamie said taking small steps towards her as Draco left through the door.

'He doesn't get it...' she mumbled into the pillow.

'Who doesn't get what Helene?' Jamie said starting to get concerned.

'Danny. He thinks I'm wasting my time on you. He thinks I should leave now and forget you', Helene said sitting up, grabbing Jamie's arms roughly and looking her in the eye.

'Helene...what are you saying?' Jamie asked tears brimming her eyes.

'I'm sorry Jamie', Helene looked pleadingly into her eyes, as Jamie shook her grip.

'You...you think...you think I'm going to let some...some...some asshole take you away from me. You...you think...you think I'm going to let you walk out of my life just like that', Jamie started walking backwards towards the door, 'well, Helene, seems like you don't know me as well as you think you do', Jamie had held of the door knob now.

'Jamie...don't', Helene choked out.

'I'm not going to let him take you away from me. Not now, not ever', Jamie swung open the door, letting it slam against the wall, and stormed out, tears falling freely from her eyes. Jamie stormed down her steps and straight up Danny's steps. She kicked open the door and walked in.

'How dare you. How dare you come in here, with your money and fancy shit...how dare you come in here and steal her away from me', Jamie yelled pushing Danny off balance, making him land hard onto the floor.

'You think I want her?' He yelled standing up.

'That's all you want, you want...that?' Jamie said, as Danny's eyes glazed over at the thought. Jamie took that as her chance to tackle him into the common room. He fought back pretty well, but Jamie was better, as she launched thousands of punches right into his pretty face that he couldn't block. Danny got his own back, he hit Jamie twice in the eye, 4 times in the nose and a couple in the ribs, as she flopped to the ground in pain. Danny climbed on top of her and began landing punch after punch on her head, making a blood crater. Jamie was bleeding from every which and where, as Danny was only bleeding from the same places. Finally Jamie had taking enough of a beating that 1 more blow would knock her out cold. And Danny did just that, he pulled his arm back as far as his pain would let him, and launched his fist right into the blood crater he had created.

Jamie opened her eyes, well atleast tried to as blood clotted them together.

'Jamie...' she heard someone whisper.

'What?' Jamie tried to yell but couldn't in fact she couldn't even manage a sound.

'Are you awake?' Jamie wanted to slap the person, would she be asleep if she was moving, like a wild thing? Jamie's eyes finally flew open.

'Jamie?' Helene said, although Jamie had second thoughts it was Helene.

'Yeah, What?' Jamie finally said, although it hurt her ribs, in fact, it hurt all of her body.

'Are you mad at me?' Helene said, her voice shaking.

'No...Not at you...Just at...well, Danny, what he said about you, it made me wanna hurt him so bad he'd take it back', Jamie had clenched her fists around the bed sheets as she was saying this, and Helene took one of her hands out of the grip and held it. Tears were beginning to brim the edge of Jamie's eyes as she did so. She needed to get out of there, out of here, out of anywhere and to her room, to her computer. Jamie jumped out of bed, ignoring the searing pain in every part of her body, she ran. Ran as fast as she could, not caring which direction, not caring where she ended up, as long as she was far away from anybody. She turned a corner only to find the head common room. Running towards the portrait she yelled the password and ran in, slid across the tiled floor, with only her socks on her feet, she slid and slid till she gathered her balance and ran into her room. Before she actually entered her room she was interrupted.

'I wouldn't go in there if I was you?' Draco Stated as he stood up. Harry Followed and commented on how bad she looked and he began to wipe away the blood out of her eyes as Draco continued.

'Why not, why can't I go into my own room?' Jamie asked starting to get annoyed with people.

'well...while you were gone, I, well, we all had a look at your Computer...and well...I ...Well...I fucked it up', Draco finally spat out.

'You...YOU WHAT?' Jamie said taking dangerously slow steps towards him, shrugging off Harry at the same time.

'I...broke...your computer', Draco whispered. Jamie closed her eyes counted to 10 then glared up at Danny's door.

'I know you love me Jamie, but leave the door out of this', Danny said as he stepped through the portrait hole. Jamie started counting to 10 out loud but it didn't work, Jamie ran at him, as fast as she could, lucky tom and Harry had quick reflexes as Harry grabbed her around the waist and Tom grabbed her arms.

'Danny Alan Jones, I'm about this close to committing a murder, so if I was you, I'd shut your fucking mouth', Danny's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped, but he snapped himself together and went and sat next to Draco, who had gone back to sit on the couch.

'Jamie...' Danny whispered as he began to bite his nails, 'I really love her...' he whispered this again and Jamie had to take dangerously slow steps towards him, with Harry and Tom still holding her, to hear him.

'Then why...' she said fire still alight in her eyes, 'why say those things...why even think those things', she said starting to fumble for words, 'if you love her so much', Jamie said now standing right in front of him, and Harry and Tom using all of their strength in case she jumped on him. Jamie had a 6th sense, she could sense a presence and she could sense lying, and she knew, with all her heart, that he was telling the truth. She gently stuck her hand out, but Tom slapped it down. Jamie turned and glared at him, and he backed off. Jamie stuck her hand out again, and left it hanging in front of Danny. Danny looked into her eyes, he could still see fire, but a little bit of that fire was turning to ice in her eyes, as he knew she believed him. Danny outstretched his arm, and His hand held hers, in an agreement. An agreement to be friends, an agreement to trust each other, an agreement on Helene.

'Now, Draco, would you care to follow me into my room', Jamie said, as she walked towards her and door and Draco smirked at everybody behind her back. As Jamie had her hand on the door knob, a high pitched scream ran through her.

'Did you hear that?' Jamie asked as she turned to Draco.

'Hear what?' Draco said dumbfounded, as did the rest.

'That scream', Jamie said, listening harder. There it was again, louder and stronger than before. Jamie leapt from her position near the door to a position not far from the portrait. She ran out the portrait and down all the halls. It seemed as if the halls wanted her to be lost as she weaved her way through them, finally coming to the door she wanted, Jamie pushed open the entrance hall doors, and ran into the grounds. The scream sounded again. Helene.

'Helene...' Jamie yelled out. No response. Jamie ran to the 1st spot that came to her mind, The Lake. Running as fast as she could she ran to the lack and soon 3 figures came into focus. Helene, Harry Potter and god forbid, Voldemort.

'Prepare to die potter, prepare to die once and for all, and your little girlfriend too', Voldemort yelled as he raised his arm with his wand in hand. Jamie knew what was going to happen, and she just couldn't bare the look on Danny's face when the spell was cast, and knowing that she could've done something. Jamie ran, ran as fast as she could, and just as the last word came out of Voldemorts mouth it's like everything went into slow motion. Jamie jumped just as the green light came slowly out of his wand, and just as it was about to hit Harry and Helene, it hit Jamie. The world was still in slow motion as Jamie let out a scream of pain and slammed into the ground, everything echoed, As Jamie screamed, Helene screamed, Harry yelled and the rest pounding their feet to the ground running to Jamie.

'Foolish girl', voldemort screeched as she slowly ran away. As soon as Jamie stopped moving, everything went back to normal.

'Jamie...JAMIE', Helene yelled as she fell next to her friend, while shaking her. Danny ran to Helene and took her away from Jamie, while she still fought and hit him to get back to her.


	7. Quick Recovery

'Helene...just...leave it', Danny said starting to cry with Helene. Draco, Harry, Tom and Dougie all kneeled around Jamie. Dougie began chanting something under his breathe, Draco had Jamie's head on his lap, Harry sat at Jamie's feet, and Tom sat across from Dougie, Holding Jamie's hand. Everybody watched as Dougie took Jamie's pulse.

'Nothing', he said letting her hand drop on her chest.

'What do you mean "Nothing", I want a Double Delish burger, large fries, and large coke', Jamie said, her eyes still closed.

'Jamie...' Helene whispered onto Danny's shoulder.

'Yeah?' Jamie answered.

'You...you heard that?' Helene asked out loud as she stepped towards her body.

'No shit Sherlock, I mean you basically yelled it out', Jamie answered rubbing her eyelids.

'Jamie...opens your eyes...' Helene said pushing Draco out of the way.

'I...I...can't', Jamie whimpered as she began to rub her eyelids again.

Helene's brain began to churn as She began to tap Jamie's knee.

'Tell me what you see', Helene said tapping Jamie's, and asked Danny to whistle.

'noth...Holy Shit', Jamie said sitting up.

'What...what is it?' Helene asked all excited.

'I...I...I saw...you', Jamie said running her hand down Helene's cheek. Helene brought her hand up and held Jamie's.

'Good good, you'll be able to see soon, I promise you', Helene said kissing the inside of Jamie's hand as a mother would. Draco helped Jamie and Helene up, as Danny took Helene and Draco took Jamie to the infirmary. Helene wouldn't let Danny take her back to the common room until she heard Madam Pomfrey's suggestions. Draco Sat Jamie on a hospital bed, as Helene, Draco, and Danny stood round it, but to be pushed away moments later as Madam Pomfrey came.

'What happened?' she said sternly to Helene.

'She got blasted by the "Avada Kedrava", in the stomach', Helene stated looking at Jamie.

'THE ADVADA KEDRAVA, IT'S AMAZING SHE'S ALIVE!' she yelled as she took Jamie's pulse, made her eat chocolate, then got her wand out.

'Some one might want to hold her down for this'; she nodded at Draco as she stepped forward and held her. Madam Pomfrey's wand lit up as a greenish-blue light came out the tip and into Jamie's stomach. The next thing they all knew Jamie was shaking and screaming at the top of the lungs. Things like "Foolish girl"; and "Prepare to Die". She even managed to knock Danny off her as she slammed her hand into Draco's nose. Now all that was left was to knock out Helene, but Madam Pomfrey finished the spell and Jamie went unconscious.

'Now...she wont awake for a few hours, I need you to take her back to her common room, and straight into her bed. I need someone to guard her, because she will wake up emotional. Now, Scoot, I have a patient to attend to', Madam Pomfrey walked off, but not before cleaning Draco up, and waking Danny. Helene, Draco and Danny picked Jamie up, but then realised they had wands, and levitated her to the Head's common room.

'Who's going to stay with her?' Draco asked, but Helene and Danny just bolted into Jamie and Helene's room. 'I guess I am', Draco mumbled.

'I'm not that bad am I?' Jamie asked, half conscious.

'No, of course not', he said smoothly as he slipped down beside her. She automatically snuggled into him as he did so. Little did they know, Danny and Helene had heard and saw everything.

'Aww...Isn't that cute?' Helene whispered to Danny, as they slowly and quietly closed the door and walked over the black suitcase on the bed.

'Yeah', Danny said as he lay on the bed and smirked. 'who do I look like?' he asked Helene as she had just chucked Bra's and panties into her suitcase.

'Um, yourself?' she asked confused.

'DING, DING, DING, WE HAVE A WINNER!' He shouted as he stood up and held her around the waist.

'Oh boy', she said sarcastically, 'I love winning', as she turned around and slipped her arms around his neck.

'I love losing', he whispered as she placed his face in the crook of her neck. Helene began smirking and biting her lip at the same time to make sure she didn't moan.

'Helene...' someone was whispering in her ear. But Helene didn't stir.

'HELENE...' the person yelled. Helene sat up like a rocket and came face to face with her mother. 'Get your ass out of bed, and through that fire. You can change when we get home', Helene looked from the fire place to Danny. Helene's mum grabbed her, dragged her out of the bed and through the fire.

'Helene...' she heard Danny yell before she disappeared.

'Great', Danny steamed as he slapped the bed post.

'What?' Jamie asked as she stepped into the room.

'Helene's mum took her', Danny whispered.

'Oh...Ok...for how long?' Jamie asked hopefully.

'Um...4 weeks' Danny said, cringing in case she attacked him.

'A MONTH!' she shouted.

'I know it's your birthday and all but she fought to stay', Danny said slipping his arm around her shoulders.

'Whoa...first how did you know it was my birthday?' Jamie asked totally freaking out.

'Helene told me', he said finally covering her eyes with his hands and leading her out in to the common room. He took his hands away and she gasped a loud, echoing gasp.

'Holy shit, you have to be kidding me!?' she said covering her mouth and accidentally stepping back into Danny. 'Sorry', she muttered as she did so.

'SURPRISE!' the other's yelled, as Jamie jumped slightly, but smiled and laughed as Draco came up and hugged her. She began crying with joy on his shoulder. They pulled away as she gave him a quick kiss. That began a chain reaction of kissing the others on the cheek and hugging them. The other guys all went into their rooms except for Draco who handed her a, small velvet, forest green box. Jamie opened it and began to cry as Draco got down on one knee.

'Jamie Lee Mortimer...Will you marry me?' He said as Jamie was crying and partly laughing as she got down on her knee's and kissed him.

'I Will Draco...' she said as she kissed him again, '...I Will', they continued to kiss. Draco slipped the ring on her finger and started the kiss again, till the guys came back out with their presents.

'Happy birthday to you, Happy...What happened?' Harry asked looking from Jamie to Draco.

'I'm...We're...engaged', Draco said standing and helping Jamie up at the same time. Before the guys could congratulate her, a loud crash came from Danny's room. He smiled at Jamie and she smiled back. They both knew who it must be. All of a sudden they both darted into Danny's room, leaving the others dumbfounded.

They stopped in their tracks as Helene was looking in the mirror.

'I think I have Autophobia', she said as she turned to the side and sucked her gut in.

'Autophobia?' Danny and Jamie said in unison.

'I'm afraid of myself', she said forgetting her image and turning to them. All of a sudden Danny and Jamie fell into fits of developing laughter, and had to hold each other up. Their guard fell and they collapsed in laughter and only stopped when they remembered Helene.

'Sorry bout that', they both said again together. They looked to each other. 'Stop doing that', they said again. 'No, you stop doing that', they said again. 'No you', they said again. Instead of arguing it further they gave up and turned to Helene.

'Looks like you 2 got to know each other', she said smiling at her 2 favourite people.

'Yeah well guess what?' Danny said stepping forward and Smiling evilly at Jamie.

'What?' Helene asked happily.

'Jamie's getting Marumphd' Danny said as Jamie covered his mouth at the last moment.

'Jamie's what?' Helene asked confused.

'I'm getting...' Jamie started to sweat. She couldn't figure anything to say.

'Jamie's getting Married', Draco said happily as he stepped in the door. Jamie swerved around and glared at him.

'She's...she's what?' Helene mumbled before she fainted.

'Draco you idiot...and Danny you asshole, you of all people would know she would faint', Jamie hit Danny on the shoulder, and then went to help Helene onto Danny's bed. 'Draco, go get some smelling salts, please', Jamie said as Draco left. He came back moments later with the smelling salts, handed them to Jamie as she waved them underneath Helene's nose. She automatically snapped up.


	8. Revenge is so very sweet

'You Stupid idiot...you should not be getting married...you should be at home with a bow tie around your privates'; Helene said getting up and choking Jamie. Neither Draco nor Danny knew what to do, but they did the 1st thing that came to mind, they ripped Helene off Jamie. Danny held her down as Helene fell back asleep and Jamie had been knocked out. Danny and Draco split the salts in half and woke the girls back up.

'Now, Helene, no trying to kill Jamie, and Jamie, please don't try to get revenge', Danny said still separating the girls.

'I never tried to kill Jamie', Helene said, sounding hurt.

'Yes you bloody well did, Draco the idiot said we were getting married, and you started mumbling shit like having a bow around my privates and you started choking me', Jamie said. 'Crazy bitch', Jamie mumbled as she walked out the door.

'I heard that', Helene said sitting on the bed.

'You were supposed to', Jamie yelled as they all heard the door slam.

'Some way to spend a birthday huh?' Dougie said as Jamie had just noticed him.

'Yeah, absolutely brilliant way', she said, as they hugged each other. Jamie and Dougie had gotten to know each other well ever since McFly arrived at Hogwarts. You could say they were inseparable.

'Hey, atleast I got you a present', he said as he lead her over to her bed and handed her his present. She smiled at him, and opened it. Inside the box was a blue velvet box. She looked back up again and smiled. She lifted the box out and slid it open. Inside was a necklace, a gold chain with a locket. She slid the locket open, and inside was moving pictures. On one side were she and Dougie swimming and the other of her and Draco sleeping. Jamie looked up, and started to cry. Dougie slowly lifted the necklace out and slipped it around her neck and did it up. Jamie turned around and hugged him. They both smiled, as Jamie was still crying. Dougie pulled away and kissed her on the cheek.

'Dougie...promise me something' Jamie whispered.

'Anything', he said in return.

'Promise me we'll always be friends...no matter what happens', she whispered again. He nodded.

'I promise', he whispered as they hugged again. Pulling away the 2 walked arm in arm out into the common room.

'Helene...' Jamie said as her and Dougie walked down the stairs.

'Yes Jamie?' Helene said looking up from Danny's eyes with tears.

'Holy shit, what's wrong?' Jamie said, letting go of Dougie and running to her.

'Jamie...you wouldn't mind of we had a double wedding would you?' Helene asked smiling at her. Jamie just looked from her, to Danny then to Draco. Draco nodded and Jamie just ran. She ran out the portrait hole, ran through the halls that were full of students, and outside. She continued running till she leaped high in the air and dived into the lake. As she swam deeper under she started to swim up, and as she reached the top she kicked harder and burst out screaming with joy. Students that were spread around the grounds looked at her and smiled. Danny, Helene and Draco came bursting out of the doors, and saw some crazy person swimming around the lake.

'Jamie', they all said together as they sprinted to the lake and jumped in themselves. Draco was the 1st to pop up and he shouted like a cowboy as he did. Then Danny and he just yelled, next was Helene and she screamed. Draco swam up to Jamie who then locked him into a passionate kiss.

'Do you think they mind that nearly half the school is watching them?' Danny said as he nodded his head at the 2.

'Obviously not', Helene smirked as she kissed Danny passionately.

'There you are', Draco pointed Jamie out.

'I was like what 11...12 in that picture', she said as Draco started laughing. She slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

'So this is your...what yr 7 muggle school graduation photo?' Draco asked as Jamie smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

'Yeah, there's Laani, Jess, Shannagh, oh and there's Kory Hyde, me and Shannagh used to have a crush on him', Jamie said, pointing out the people as she went along.

'Do you think he's cuter then me?' Draco asked, glaring at the picture of Kory.

'He was when I was 11', Jamie said as Draco glared at her.

'You could've lied you know!?' he stated loudly, standing up while doing so.

'And what would I achieve if I did?' Jamie said seductively.

'Hm...let me see...a little bit of this', Draco said pointing to his chest, 'and this', he said pointing to his ass, 'oh and defiantly this', he said kissing her. Jamie smiled.

'Oh God, get a room if your going to do that', Helene said as Her and Danny walked into the common room.

'Hey Hun, you'd do the same thing if you had my man', Jamie shouted at her.

'Hey babe, I have a better man', Helene smirked as they slammed the door to Danny's room. Jamie and Draco glared at each other then smirked evilly.

'Wanna get them?' Draco whispered.

'Hella yeah', She whispered as they snuck up to Danny's door. Slowly and silently Draco counted to 5 and before he hit 5, Jamie and Draco took out their wands and kicked the door, and yelled "5" together.

'Pertrificus Totalis', the 2 shouted. Danny and Helene stopped kissing on the bed and fell straight on top of each other in the full body bind.

'Aw...you have a better man Hun...sure...but does your Man know dark arts?' Jamie asked kneeling beside the bed. Helene tried to say no, but couldn't do anything. Jamie looked at Draco and he smirked his famous smirk at her.

'Sprits of fire, earth, water and wind, Hear me call you', he chanted, 'Hear me call your name out loud, hear me call your name to the one I love, hear me call your name to the sky', all of a sudden a loud rumbling started and then it stopped. Just as Jamie was going to glare at Draco, Danny farted. Jamie forgot about what they were doing and started laughing her head off. Draco just looked from Jamie dying of laughter on the floor to Danny who was blushing. Draco started laughing and fell to the floor next to his fiancé and lifted the body bind.

'Jamie Lee Mortimer and Draco Luscius Malfoy, how dare you do that to us?' Helene and Danny yelled together, as they had tied Jamie and Draco to a door.

'Um...I don't know but we did it', Jamie answered sarcastically.

'Don't be a smart ass'; Helene said shoving her wand into Jamie's throat making her choke a little bit.

'Sorry', Draco said simply, cringing in pain.

'Sorry, you think that's enough?' Danny said kicking Draco in the shins making him and Jamie yell out in pain. Danny and Helene looked at Jamie in disbelief.

'STOP!' Jamie managed to yell.

'We haven't done anything to you', Helene stated.

'We are joined by the rings', Jamie said, huffing from the yelling.

'What?' Danny and Helene said in unison.

'When one of us gets hurt, the other feels the pain two times as worse', Jamie stated as Danny smirked.

'So you mean if I do this...' He said as he kicked Draco in the shins and punched him in the nose, '...That Jamie will hurt twice as much?' Helene half laughed, and half regretted this as her best friend passed out because of the pain.

'Ok...whatever you want you can have', Draco said staring at his unconscious fiancé.

'Let Helene move from Jamie's room into mine and you move into Jamie's', Danny said smirking from Draco to Helene who was rolling her eyes at his stupidity.

'Fine, but might I add, you could've done that before', Draco said waiting for him to cut his ropes. Danny did as if on command. Draco got out of the Tangle, glared at Danny, picked up his fiancé and walked into Jamie's room. He walked into there and the 1st thing he did was command Helene's things into Danny's room.

'Draco...' Jamie mumbled as she began to awake.

'Yes...' he said as he dropped what he was doing and went to her side.

'Jeg Elsker Dig', she mumbled not remembering wether Draco knew Danish or not.

'Jeg Elsker Oss Dig', he said in return. Jamie wanted to ask him how he knew Danish, but found she was to tired and just preferred to hold his hand instead. He gave up trying to get his hand back...instead he just laid there beside her.


	9. Sean's Surprise

'I feel guilty for what happened to Jamie', Helene said out of the blue.

'Me too', Danny said sitting up from his position on the bed.

'It's her Birthday and all', Helene said, smirking while grabbing a pen and a piece of paper. Quickly she started to scribble a note to Jamie. It read:

"_Dear Jamie,_

_A special celebration in your honour will be down by the lake. Bring your self and Draco. 6pm sharp._

_Love Helene"_

Helene smiled at her handiwork and let Danny read the note. He nodded and smiled.

'Dougie...Finally...did you get the permission from Dumbledore?' Helene said rushing up to him from her position by the lake.

'Yeah, but I thought someone as busy as him would be doing something better then sleeping', Dougie said handing Helene the permit. Danny, Tom, Harry, Harry, Dougie, Draco and Helene all cheered. Luckily, through all this planning, Jamie was with Snape, 'Helping' him with a potion. Everybody earlier, had just found out that Snape was Jamie's uncle.

'Now, have we got the tables?' Helene said looking at the checklist.

'Check'

'The food?'

'At 7pm'

'The music?'

'Check'

'And the invites sent?'

'Shit', Draco and Danny said together as they ran back up to the castle.

'This can't be happening to me' Jamie said as she continued to scrub a cauldron.

'Well it is, but hey, atleast you have wine while you clean', Snape said sitting on his desk sipping wine.

'But that's not the point, my friends are swimming in the lake while I'm bloody cleaning with you', Jamie said trying to get a tough stain of the bottom.

'Hey, would any other teacher let you drink wine and clean?' Snape said in a mothering tone which made him sound funny. Jamie just cracked up laughing, making snape chuckle a little bit.

'But that's not the point, you're my uncle, Most teachers aren't related to me', Jamie pointed out as she smiled in joy as the tough stain at the bottom came off.

'Ok, fine if you won't stop whinging, go to your room and stay there till I'm supposed to let you go', Snape said letting Jamie go. Jamie ran off with delight, but not before thanking Snape as she ran to her Common room. Instead of going into her room, she sat on the couch watching the fire.

'God Damn I'm so fucking bored, when will 6 come?' Jamie yelled as she walked around the common room for the umpteenth time. Before she could yell again the clock sounded 6 strikes. 'Hell Yeah', Jamie said as she ran up to her room. Slamming open her wardrobe she started throwing outfits all over the place.

'Whoa, where are you going?' Draco said calmly leaning against the door frame.

'Oh, I forgot to tell you, Helene has a celebration for me down at the lake, she told me to bring you, so get dressed', Jamie said chucking him some clothes. He just closed the door, as he walked up to her and picked out an outfit for her. She smiled and kissed him as they both started getting dressed. The end results turned out to be:

Draco: Baggy black jeans, nice navy shirt and Black _"Maniac" _Sneakers.

Jamie: Baggy Blue Jeans, figure hugging top with _"Superfly"_ written on it and black _"Maniac"_ Sneakers.

'Excellent', Jamie said staring him up and down as he did the same.

'Not to bad yourself', he said in return as he took her hand and walked outside towards the lake. All they could see was Helene and the rest of McFly. As they got closer Helene started counting down and as Jamie and Draco crossed an invisible line, everything burst out. Jamie fell back and Draco caught her.

'SURPRISE!' everybody yelled. Draco lifted her to her normal standing position as she rushed around and hugged everybody she knew.

'Um...Jamie...I have a wee surprise for you', Helene said making their way through the crowd straight to the edge of the lake.

'Isn't this enough, Helene?' Jamie asked as Helene was still dragging her through the crowd.

'Not yet', Helene shouted through the music that just erupted.

'Oh come o...' Jamie would've loved to finish her sentence, but the person in front of her made her cut short.

'Hey...' they said as Jamie let go of Helene's hand.

'Holy...shit...is that...I mean...is that really you?' Jamie asked, fumbling for the right words.

'In flesh and Blood...well atleast last time I checked', they said as they patted they're legs.

'Sean...what are you doing here?' Jamie said her smile changing into a frown.

'No reason', he supplied.

'Because if you want that $500 I owe you, I'd forget about it', Jamie said now pointing her finger in his face.

'No...I just remembered your birthday and went to your house...and well your parents sent me here', He said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

'You better not be lying...' Jamie said looking him in the eye.

'Geez, Jamie calm down, I'm not here to kill you', he said, 'you can search me if you want, I have no weapons', as he placed his hands behind his head.

'I know, I'm sorry, jut had a bad couple of days', Jamie said as she smiled.

'Now, will it be alright if I just hug you softly since I haven't seen you in what...1/2 years?' Sean said carefully and slightly cringing in case she attacked. Jamie smiled and walked into his open arms. He closed them around her and smiled as did she. They broke apart and Jamie grabbed his and Helene's hand and ran them back into the crowd.

'Jamie...' she heard many people yell, but she didn't stop and talk, she just kept running till she reached where the others were.

'Draco Meet...'

'Sean...' Sean said as he held out his hand for Draco to shake. Draco glared at him, looking him up and down.

'Whatever, Jamie, come meet...Um...Marcus', Draco said grabbing her hand and dragging her away from the group.

'Is he always like that?' Sean asked lazily pointing after Draco and Jamie.

'He is when guys are around Jamie', Helene added as she looked sympathetically at him.

'Well I suggest he gets his mental problem fixed, because I just got here but I swear if he's like that again I'm going to punch his lights out', Sean said before walking away into the crowd. Helene smiled after him, but suddenly stopped when Danny grabbed her around the waist. Helene forgot about Sean and walked back up to the castle with Danny.

It was nearly 10pm and everybody had settled down on the banks of the lake, in couples hugging, kissing or just relaxing. The only people not in couples are: Harry, Harry, Tom, Jamie, Draco, Sean, Dougie and some other people. Jamie had been talking with Sean, Dougie, Harry from McFly and some other people for nearly 2 hours as Draco sat with Harry, Tom and some other people.

'And then Sean here, wussed out and didn't ask her out, after all the trouble', Jamie said smirking at the red tinge creeping onto Sean's face.

'Well...Now you've heard my embarrassing story's, time to hear one of Jamie's', at the sound of her name Jamie flicked around to stare at Sean wide eyed. She kept mouthing the words "Don't...No" but Sean ignored them. 'Jamie, 1st time drunk, or was it her 2nd time, well all I know was that she was drunk, and we were supposedly playing Truth or dare, but Jamie, nope she wasn't about to sit and wait for someone to dare her something. Instead, she jumped on the table and stripped, pissed out of her mind, mind you, but she was dancing like for hours naked, and she was getting paid. But bad news, she started to sober up, and once she was fully sober, shit hit the fan', Sean said smiling evilly over at the now Red, bright red Jamie. 'some guy had just slipped a...what was it Jamie...a $100 note into your...now where was it...your ass crack...yeah that was it, and you turned around and did all these what were they karate...Totally naked mind you...Moves', Sean said smirking really hard so he wouldn't laugh, but it didn't work and him and the rest that were listening around them started laughing like no tomorrow. Jamie just looked around at everybody.

'Sean...SEAN...', she yelled. 'That...was really...and I mean really...Low...even for you', Jamie said glaring at him. She turned to Dougie, and then looked around her. Everybody was laughing, even Draco. Looking at them one more time she turned around and walked back up to the castle. Sean, Dougie, Draco, Harry, Harry, Tom, and the rest of the people still hadn't stopped laughing.


	10. Rude Awakening

Helene threw the doona over her and Danny as Jamie slammed into the common room. She looked at them.

'oh don't mind me, I'm just leaving', Jamie said as she walked into her room and came back out moments later, "Volcano 5000" in hand. Mounting it she flew out the open window. Helene and Danny let out the breathe they had been holding, but sucked it back in as the common room portrait slammed open again.

'Which way?' they said as Helene and Danny pointed out the window. They grabbed a "Volcano 6000" out of the cupboard and flew out of the open window.

Sean raced after Jamie. "Volcano 6000" was faster than the 5000 model so he caught up very easily.

'I NEED TO TALK TO YOU', Sean yelled as Jamie tried to race away from him. Sean had no choice. He came up beside her and knocked her off the broom. Sweeping the broom into his hands, he flew after Jamie and caught her on her broom just in time. 'Now will you talk to me?' he asked glaring at her. She nodded and they flew down to ground level.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, I COULD'VE DIED?' she yelled as Sean paced in front of her.

'Is that all you care about...You...what happens if Helene knocked you off...you'd be all I'm sorry and go crawling back...you only yelled at me because I stole your position...I stole Dougie...I stole everybody right...that's what you think I've done...isn't it...you think I've stolen all your friends. Well Jamie...guess what I haven't...you drove them away...it's your fault not mine...', Sean said now poking her in the chest.

'W...what?' she fumbled.

'You heard me...you're the cause of losing your friends...you're the cause of everything...your finally getting a taste of your own medicine', Sean picked his broom up off the floor from where he dropped it.

'I never said anything about Helene, I never said anything about losing my Friends...I never said anything to you...so how the fuck could you predict something or even have a guess at something that hasn't happened and will never happen...you just can't stand the fact that I left you for Hogwarts...you just can't stand the fact that Becky left you for Chris...you just can't stand the fact that your life is so fucked up that you have to blame it on everybody else...Sean...you're the one here that is need of a speech...not me...now if you don't mind I'm leaving', she said as she snatched her broom of the ground and mounted. She was just about to fly off when Sean grabbed her arm.

'Nothing is so bad that you have to leave because of it', and then he let her go, and she left.

'I didn't catch her', Sean said entering the common room through the window on his broom.

'Like a wise man said: "Nothing is so bad that you have to leave because of it"', Sean looked up and there stood Jamie.

'he must've been wise', Sean said crossing his arms, disguising his surprise.

'He was', Jamie stated.

'Fair enough, I'm going to bed', Sean said walking passed Jamie. She was about to ask where he was going to sleep, but as she turned around she noticed a door with "Sean" written on it.

'Night', they all said as he closed his door.

'Great', Jamie said as she slumped down on the couch.

'Hey, it was your fault you know', Helene said as she rested her hands on Jamie's shoulders as she was standing behind the couch.

'I know no need tor rub it in', Jamie said standing up and looking around at everybody. 'I'm off to bed, night', she said as she walked up into her room. Draco stared after her.

'She's depressed', he said simply.

'No shit Sherlock', Danny said as they glared at each other. Draco still hadn't forgiven Danny for fighting with Jamie.

'I'm going to bed, Night Helene', Draco said as he walked into Jamie's room.

'Eventful', Danny said as Helene smirked at him.

'Let's just wait 5 minutes', Helene said still smirking at him. Danny caught on and winked.

5,

4,

3,

2,

1 minute had passed as they waited.

'Is 5 mins up yet?' Danny whined as Helene sat beside him.

'In 30 seconds', Helene said looking at her watch.

'Aw, screw the 30 seconds', Danny said as he picked Helene up and ran into his room. Before he closed the door he put a silencing charm on the room.

'Morning', Jamie said as she saw Draco open his eyes.

'Hmm...Morning', he whispered as he stretched.

'Have a nice sleep?' Jamie asked quietly.

'Yeah...it was great', he whispered.

'Mine could've been better if I had more of the bed', Jamie whispered evilly, as Draco reached over from his stretching and pulled her into him.

'Come here', he said while he did so.

'My pleasure', she said falling into him with his reach.

'How bout we go to sleep now?' Draco whispered in her ear.

'We have classes...although the thought of wagging is tempting', Jamie whispered in reply.

'Then why don't we?' Draco said sliding his tongue across her ear. Jamie bit her lip to stop the sound coming out of her mouth. Instead of sitting they're and enjoying pleasure, she got up hastily and chucked a school robe on, grabbed her bag and ran into the common room.

'Hey Jamie', Helene said as Sean was putting his books into his bag.

'Hey Helene, Morning Sean', Jamie said with a large smile. Sean smiled back wider and the three linked arms, with Sean in the middle, and walked into the great hall for breakfast. The hall went silent as the three walked in, most people weren't bothering with Helene and Jamie they were transfixed on Sean, especially the girls. Sean was absolutely gorgeous. With his sandy blonde hair, his hazel eyes, his muscle and tanned body, everything about his was gorgeous. Jamie, once in grade 7, had a crush on him, but gave up when he started going out with a girl called Tiffany Stretton. When she seen him at her party, she wanted him then and regretted agreeing to her marriage with Draco. But now, Sean was just her friend and she didn't regret her marriage with Draco. Maybe when you 1st get engaged you get jitters and think you regret when you don't. Anyway, every single girls eyes were positioned on Sean, and he started to feel uncomfortable.

'Jamie, why are they staring at me, it's like they've never seen a good looking man before?' Sean said whispering out of the corner of his mouth.

'They haven't seen you around the school, and well to tell you the truth, you are better looking than most guys here', Jamie whispered in return. Finally knocking them selves out of they're trance, Sean and Jamie went to the slytherin table as Helene went to the gryffindor table.

'Helene, who's that hot guy you walked in with?' lavender asked, 'I'd like to float his boat', she said yet again winking at him, even though he wasn't looking at her.

'That's Sean, Jamie's friend. I don't know anything about him, except that he has been Jamie's friend since pre-primary', Helene said doll oping food onto her plate.

'Oo, this could be interesting', Lavender said as she stood up and rocked her hips over to the Slytherin table. Jamie stood up and counted to three really loudly and before lavender could reach Sean, all the slytherins threw food at her. She ran out of the hall crying and Jamie sat back down laughing. Sean looked after the girl sympathetically.

'Why did you do that?' Sean said, 'she did nothing?'

'Because it's tradition, they only other people that are allowed near this table, are people that are good friends, and only good friends of people in slytherin', Jamie said simply, slowly putting bacon in her mouth. Sean still didn't like the idea, but he put up with it.

'I still don't like it', he said grumpily, picking up a hash-brown and taking a chunk out of it with his teeth.


	11. Almost Dead

'Whoa, Lavender just had a social meltdown', Helene said to Ginny Weasley who had just sat across from her.

'Yeah, but it was so.....funny, you have to agree with me', Ginny said holding back her fit of giggles. Helene was doing the same as Draco, McFly, Harry and Ron walked into the hall. Danny, Harry, Harry and Ron walked towards the gryffindor table as Draco, Tom and Dougie walked to the slytherin. Danny kissed Helene on the cheek before sitting down, and Harry, Harry and Ron, just sat on Ginny's side.

'Hey Hun', Helene said kissing Danny on the lips after he had sat down.

'Hey', He said as he took a bit of her bacon.

'Hey, that's mine', she winged, as she did puppy eyes.

'Fight me for it', He whispered as they're lips locked, trying to fight for the small piece of Bacon in Danny's mouth. Helene pulled back confused.

'Where is it?' She asked.

'I swallowed it', He said simply. Helene's eyes smiled and as did her lips as both Danny and hers lips locked again. Ginny sighed.

'I wish I had a guy like that', she said as Helene and Danny were still kissing. Harry (Hogwarts Harry) grabbed Ginny and locked his lips with hers. Ron went wide eyed as Harry did this, but Harry (McFly Harry) grabbed him in a full nelson.

'Alright...ALRIGHT', Ron yelled as Harry let him go, and he stormed off out of the great hall. Helene broke away from Danny.

'What's up with him?' She asked while licking her lips.

'Harry was...Well still is kissing Ginny', Harry said as Harry and Ginny were still kissing. Helene smiled and laughed as Harry continued kissing Ginny and then she went back to kissing Danny.

'Hey babe', Jamie said as she turned to Draco who kissed her softly on the lips as he sat down next to her. 1 leg over the bench and her between his legs with his arms around her waist.

'Hey', He said resting his head on her shoulder.

'Now, tell Sean, that it's alright to throw food and Gryffindors that we don't like', Jamie stated.

'Hmm', was all he said as he kissed her shoulder and walked back out of the hall. Jamie looked from his retreating back, to Sean. Sean nodded as if answering a question Jamie hadn't voiced. She nodded in reply and walked off after Draco, leaving Dougie and Sean to talk.

'Draco...' Jamie yelled as she saw the back of him walk out the doors to the grounds. He ignored her. 'DRACO...' she yelled louder as she caught up with him, grabbed his shoulder and threw him around.

'What?' he said angrily.

'What's...what's wrong?' Jamie said trembling from fear.

'What's wrong...WHAT'S WRONG...oh Jamie there are many things wrong', he said walked out closer to the lake.

'Like what Draco, tell me, I might be able to help', she yelled after him.

'NO...', He yelled turning around with his arm stretched fist clenched, that he hit her square in the cheek. Jamie coward in pain and fear as Draco bent down. 'Jam...'

'NO...No...don't', Jamie whispered getting up, holding her cheek, and walking quickly back to the castle. Draco ran. He didn't run into the castle, he didn't run to a secret place, instead he ran to the quidditch field. Running into the change rooms, he kicked the tiled wall with his steel caped boots.

'Bit angry is we?' Draco heard a voice deeper than his own growl.

'You would be to if you hit your fiancé by accident', Draco said to the voice.

'Yes, but I wasn't stupid enough to hit my fiancé', the voice growled.

'Yes, well, Flint, what would you know about marriage, you've never been engaged', Draco said turning to the figure that had just show itself.

'Yeah, well I wasn't the stupid one to get engaged was I?' Flint smirked as he came up beside Draco.

'So what are you here for?' Draco asked looking him up and down just in case he came to finidh the fight they had started 2 years ago.

'Your Father and the lord have need for you', Flint said grabbing Draco's arm and dragging him into the forest. Deeper and deeper they go until finally the 2 dissapeared.

'Holy Shit, Jamie, what happened?' Sean and Dougie said as they came out of the great hall along with everybody else, who then had stopped as they seen her.

'Draco...Hit me', she said as Dougie was trying to pry her hand away from the bruise that was no use hiding.

'That's some doozy of a bruise, why did he hit you?' Sean asked holding her shoulders.

'I asked him if I could help him with anything he needed, and then he hit me, but I think it was by accident', Jamie said as she ripped her hand from Dougies grip and placed it over the now purple bruise.

'We're going to take you to the nurse', Sean said as he put his arm around Jamie. She shrugged it off and turned around and headed back outside. Sean rolled his eyes at Dougie then they both chased after her.

'I have to find him', Jamie said starting to cry, 'I need to hold him', she said through the tears.

'No Jamie...' Sean tried to say, but Jamie wouldn't let him.

'No Sean...No...I love him, wether he loves me or not...I need him...I need...him', Jamie said fainting, as 1 single red tear fell from her right eye. Sean fell with her immediately and started shaking her.

'Jamie...JAMIE...THIS ISN'T FUNNY...JAMIE GET UP', Sean yelled as he kept shaking her. Dougie saw what was going to happen and knocked Sean out of the way. All of a sudden, Danny, Helene, Harry (Hogwarts), Harry (McFly) and Ginny came racing out the doors towards the 3 figures far away. Finally reaching them out of breath Ginny kneeled down beside Jamie.

'She's losing blood', Helene said looking at the tear that hadn't fallen of Jamie's cheek.

'What...How do you know that?' Both Harry's asked in unison.

'When a person bleeds tears it either means they're loved one is getting hurt, or they're loved one is/or has hurt them, and they are wearing a gift that joins the 2 by pain. The rings Jamie and Draco wear Join each other's emotions and pain', Helene said as everybody nodded in understanding.

'Then we need to take this...', but Dougie couldn't finish his sentence, as Jamie began to float high, higher into the sky, until she disappeared.

'You have disobeyed us, Draco; didn't we say not to play with muggle-borns?' Draco's father growled as he kicked his son in the groin.

'Ahh...Yes father', Draco answered immediately as the pain surged through his body.

'Then why did you disobey me, Draco, why marry a Filthy Mud blood like Jamie?' Luscius said not hurting his son this time.

'Because it was in my prophecy', Draco whispered.

'SPEAK LOUDER CHILD, DID I NOT TEACH YOU TO SPEAK LOUD', Luscius yelled as he smacked Draco over the head with his cane.

'IT WAS IN MY FUCKING PROPHECY', Draco yelled, before spitting at his father.

'You're lucky she's arrived', Luscius said walking away from Draco's body to the female figure on the Japanese silk couch.

'Wake, my child, awake', Luscius said slapping Jamie's bruised cheek.

'Wha...what happened?' Jamie said as she rolled over on the couch so that she was on her back.

'Your at the manor, Child', Luscius said as she Jamie sat up with several cracks. 'I'm afraid there were side effects to your flight', Luscius said noting the other cracks that happened as she stood.

'Where's Draco?' Jamie said as she smiled at the aging man. Luscius nodded at Draco hanging from chains across the room. Jamie quirked an eyebrow at the man and walked towards her fiancé.

'What's happening?' Jamie whispered to him. Before Draco could answer her question he was knocked across the head with a wooden stick.

'What the...' Jamie shouted as she turned around, but ducked quickly as an axe swung over her head.

'DIE...' the owner of the axe shouted as they swung again. Jamie ran to the fire place.

'Luscius...' Jamie whispered as she grabbed a handful of floo powder.

'Jamie...' he whispered in return. Jamie dodged another axe attack which took her away from the fireplace.

'Come on...come get me' Jamie said as Luscius charge at her, and she ran to the fireplace. 'ACCIO DRACO', she yelled as Draco flew from his bonds and to her as she stepped into the fire. She threw the floo powder down and shouted: "Jamie's Room" and they were off.


	12. Wicked Trick

BANG!

'Holy Shit', they heard some-one shout in the common room.

'Draco, Draco get off me', Jamie said slapping his arm.

'Aw, I though you liked it', he answered coughing.

'Even half dead, your ego takes control', Jamie said rolling over so he fell off her.

'What is going on here?' came a gruff voice.

'Nothing, Professor Snape', Jamie answered, 'Just dying', she said again as she clumsily stood up.

'Hurry off to the hospital wing, both of you', he said indicating to Draco and Jamie. Jamie walked out of the room being supported by Draco.

'Seems like a big change from half an hour ago', Sean said smiling as he saw them.

'Yeah, and thank fuck for it', Jamie said as Draco transferred her to Sean.

'I'll meet you at the infirmary', Draco said as he walked out the portrait hole.

'Looks like you've patched things up', Sean said helping Jamie walk to the Infirmary.

'Yeah I guess we have', Jamie said grumpy that he had brought it up.

'You do know I care for you right?' Sean said stopping suddenly, catching Jamie off guard making her stumble forward a little bit.

'Yeah, I knew it when you flew after me when I tried to leave', She said smirking at him. He playfully hit her and helped her walk again.

'Well, now, you know that, I can come clean', Sean said as Jamie looked at him confused.

'What?' Jamie asked, still confused as all hell.

'I Like...' Sean began.

'Whoa, no, Back off', Jamie said as Sean looked extremely confused.

'...Hallie Morgan', Sean finished as Jamie smiled stupidly.

'Sorry', She said as they reached the infirmary.

'Ms Mortimer, come here...QUICKLY!' Madam Pomfrey screamed as Jamie ran to her, forgetting the pain.

'DRACO...' Jamie screamed as he was having a seizure on the bed.

'Holy shit...' Sean said appearing beside Jamie.

'Mr Malfoy, Calm down...' Madam Pomfrey said even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

'Draco...Please...Listen to her', and it was if those were the magic words, Draco fell limp.

'get out of here, both of you, Sean get the headmaster here, NOW', the old lady yelled as they ran out of the room.

'Jamie...may I speak to you?' Dumbledore said as he came out of the infirmary the next day. Jamie nodded and followed, leaving Sean's constant hold on her.

'What happened...at the Malfoy's yesterday?' Dumbledore asked.

'Here's what happened: _"'Wake, my child, awake', Luscius said slapping Jamie's bruised cheek._

'_Wha...what happened?' Jamie said as she rolled over on the couch so that she was on her back._

'_Your at the manor, Child', Luscius said as she Jamie sat up with several cracks. 'I'm afraid there were side effects to your flight', Luscius said noting the other cracks that happened as she stood._

'_Where's Draco?' Jamie said as she smiled at the aging man. Luscius nodded at Draco hanging from chains across the room. Jamie quirked an eyebrow at the man and walked towards her fiancé._

'_What's happening?' Jamie whispered to him. Before Draco could answer her question he was knocked across the head with a wooden stick._

'_What the...' Jamie shouted as she turned around, but ducked quickly as an axe swung over her head._

'_DIE...' the owner of the axe shouted as they swung again. Jamie ran to the fire place._

'_Luscius...' Jamie whispered as she grabbed a handful of floo powder._

'_Jamie...' he whispered in return. Jamie dodged another axe attack which took her away from the fireplace._

'_Come on...come get me' Jamie said as Luscius charge at her, and she ran to the fireplace. 'ACCIO DRACO', she yelled as Draco flew from his bonds and to her as she stepped into the fire. She threw the floo powder down and shouted: "Jamie's Room" and they were off."_', Jamie recounted as Dumbledore listened with interest.

'Fair enough, you may go', He said as Jamie walked back to her seat next to Sean and outside the infirmary. The only time they left their seats was for meals. No teacher ever bothered them for skipping class or not handing in Homework.

'Hey', Helene whispered to Sean as Jamie was asleep, resting her head on his shoulder.

'Hey', he whispered in return.

'How you holding up?' she asked leaning against the wall across the other side of the hall.

'I'm fine, it's just her I'm worrying about. Draco hasn't shown any sign of movement let alone breathing', Sean whispered as he brushed aside Jamie's fringe. She slowly sat up.

'Is he awake?' Jamie asked hopeful but sleepy.

'No', Helene said as Jamie stood up. Helene slowly stepped towards Jamie with her arms out. Jamie embraced Helene and began crying on Helene's shoulder as she rubbed her back.

'He'll come round, I promise', Helene mumbled.

'That's not your promise to make', Jamie mumbled as she pulled back from Helene.

'What?' Helene asked stepping back as she gathered herself.

'That's not your promise to make, he might not wake up, he might die, then you'll break your promise and no-one will be able to believe you. So don't make a promise you know you can't keep', Jamie said as she walked into the infirmary.

'Hey Draco', Jamie whispered to the platinum blonde as she took his hand. All was fine until Draco's eyes snapped open. 'Madam Pomfrey, He's awake', Jamie yelled to the nurse who did not come running like she was supposed to. 'Helene, Sean, he's awake', Jamie yelled to the 2 outside and they didn't come running either. All of a sudden with out warning Draco snapped up and grabbed Jamie by the throat.

'I WANT YOU...TO BE MY WIFE!' he yelled as he was choking and shaking Jamie. 'I WANT YOU...TO BE MY WIFE', he kept yelling as Jamie was turning a dangerous shade of blue. Sean and Helene finally ran in.

'Let her go, Malfoy', Sean yelled as he got out his wand. Draco ignored him and continued choking and ranting. 'Sleepuadia', Sean yelled as he pointed it at Draco. The spell launched and hit both Draco and Jamie as they both passed out on to the floor. Helene and Sean both rushed over and helped Both onto a bed.

'What did you do that for Numbskull?' Helene complained.

'He was just about to kill her, what would you do?' Sean yelled as he paced the infirmary.

'Probably the same thing', Helene mumbled.

'Exactly, now go get Professor Dumbledore and bring him back here', Sean ordered as he sat over the other side of the infirmary. What happened next he was not ready for? Jamie sat up as did Draco. The 2 started to laugh, but stopped as they noticed Sean.

'It's not what you think', Jamie said as she slowly stepped towards him.

'Really, then why are you awake and walking?' Sean said side stepping towards the door.

'Sean, we were sick and tired of everything being predictable everyday so we did something different', Jamie said shrugging.

'Fair enough...but I just can't believe that you would do that', Sean said feeling awkward talking to 2 people he had just put under a 12 hour sleeping spell.

'We were bored and annoyed', Draco said coming up behind Jamie and wrapping his arms around her.

'Yeah but still...' Sean said Braking off as Helene returned with Professor Dumbledore who had his wand raised.

'Stay there Mr Malfoy, Ms Mortimer', Dumbledore yelled, the gleam gone in his eye. The 2 looked from Sean, to Helene and Dumbledore.

'my office, now', Dumbledore yelled as the 2 walked out the door with him in tow. Sean and Helene were left to ponder Jamie and Draco's fate.


	13. Good Bye

'What happened?' Helene said as the 2 walked back into the common room.

'We'll see you again when you graduate', Draco said with a sneer as Jamie stomped up the stairs.

'THEY EXPELLED YOU?' Helene yelled as Draco threw his and Jamie's snapped wands on the ground.

'Yes, we have to get new wands and might go to Durmstrung', Draco said as he followed Jamie into their room. Helene automatically ran to Sean's room and burst in.

'Sean...SEAN', Helene yelled, but no answer as she watched the covers to Sean's bed wiggle and laugh or a giggle, she couldn't tell. She smiled and slowly stepped out of the room, softly closing the door.

'Her names Hallie Morgan, she's in slytherin and in yr6', Danny said looking from the ceiling to Helene.

'How do you know that?' Helene asked as she sat down next to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

'When you were at the infirmary, she came through the portrait and told me about herself and why she was here, so I sent her into Sean's room and they've been in they're ever since', Danny said kissing the top of her head softly.

'Fair enough', Helene said closing her eyes.

(Same time as Helene and Danny)

'Why would we get expelled, I mean It was just a simple joke', Jamie whinged as she flopped down onto the bed. Draco laid down next to her, but in a way that he could place his head on her stomach.

'Dumbledores a stern but a fair man', Draco said as a loud rumble sounded from Jamie's stomach. Not long after hers rumbled, his did as well.

'You sound hungry', Jamie and Draco said in unison. They both started to crack up.

'Let's go get some dinner before we pack', Draco said patting Jamie's leg and sitting up.

'Good idea', Jamie said as she sat on the edge of the bed as Draco walked over to the wardrobe to change out of his Hogwarts uniform. Jamie sat and watched as he lost his shirt. Grabbing another out of the wardrobe, Draco turned around to find Jamie asleep.

'She can never keep her eyes open for more then 1 minute', Draco said smirking as he walked out the door into the common room.

'Hey Draco', Helene said as Draco slumped down the stairs.

'Where are you going?' Danny asked looking up from Helene's neck.

'Going to get some food from the kitchens, we though since it's our last meal here we'd have it together', Draco said starting to walk to the portrait but stopped and turned around, 'your welcome to join me', he said as the two on the couch looked at each other and nodded.

'Yeah ok', Danny said as he and Helene got up and followed Draco out of the portrait.

'I love you, Sean', Hallie said as she drew circles on his bare chest.

'Hmm, I love you too', Sean said closing his eyes, getting ready to sleep.

'Hey...Sean?' Hallie said looking up at the young man.

'Hm?' he mumbled.

'Why do you love me?' Hallie asked as she sat up, making Sean slip down.

'Because your funny', he kissed her stomach, 'Beautiful', he kissed it again, 'Determined', this time he looked up into her eyes and watched her eyes grow bright and her heart warming smile appear on her soft pink lips.

'What?' she asked as her smile widened letting her teeth show.

'I love you because you're...' Sean paused and came up, inline with her face, '...because your you', He whispered as Hallie's smile faded. She stared Sean in the eye and he in hers. Hallie didn't understand, and Sean could see it in her eyes.

'What?' she whispered.

'Never mind why I love you, just know that I love you', Sean whispered as he gave her lips a quick kiss, he pulled away and saw her smiling, so he leant back in and gave her a longer more passionate kiss.

'We should've saved some for Jamie', Draco said eating the last part of his burger.

'Key word: "Should've"', Danny said eating his fries.

'More or less, we should've actually got her some', Helene said stealing Danny's fries when he wasn't looking.

'True, but she should've come', Danny said slapping Helene's hand when he caught her.

'I should've come where?' Jamie said rubbing her eyes as she walked down the stairs.

'To the kitchens to get food', Helene said as Jamie dropped softly onto Draco's lap.

'Well, I'll go back by myself', Jamie said as she kissed Draco softly, waved to the others and left through the portrait hole.

'Oh, Hey', Jamie said as she saw her Uncle.

'I heard you were expelled by Dumbledore', Snape said as he looked his niece in the eye.

'Yeah, but me and Draco are thinking of going to Durmstrung, well atleast after we get new wands', Jamie stated as she shifted her weight onto her right foot.

'Well, ok, good, better not keep you, you'll be wanting to eat your dinner', Snape said as he left Jamie puzzled.

'Welcome Back', Draco said as he stopped talking to Helene and Danny. Jamie slumped down next to Draco who was eyeing her food every step of the way, as was Helene and Danny.

'Oh just eat it', Jamie said as she distributed it evenly in their hands and stormed off into her room to finish packing.

'What did we do wrong?' Helene said her mouth full.

'Don't know', Draco and Danny said as they all continued to stuff their faces.

'FUCK, FUCK, FUCKITY, FUCK', Jamie sang as she packed her and Draco's trunks.

'French', Draco said as he walked in and sat on the bed.

'Hm, Lovely, Helpful language don't you think?' Jamie said packing the last things into their trunks. Draco just smirked and looked at her as if she was a monster.

'What?' she screamed as she collapsed on the bed.

'Are you alright?' Draco asked placing his head beside hers.

'No, we have to plan a wedding, find a house or an apartment, I have to get my stuff from home, and so do you, then we have to do several other things', Jamie said letting a tired sigh escape.

'Hey, the weddings planned, the house is the Manor, and the stuff we both can get', Draco said looking at the side of her face. She turned to look at him and was surprised to find him already looking at her.

'I know, I just don't want to do this on my own', Jamie said as she sat up and grabbed a t-shirt and baggy jeans out of her trunk. While she was dressing she was thinking.

_..:: How are we supposed to live in the manor when his father is a raving lunatic::.._

'Hey Helene, Danny, meet Hallie', Sean said as He and Hallie walked into the common room.

'Hey Hallie, I see you and Sean are a...Couple, now?' Helene half asked half knew as she kept 1 eye on Sean and the other on Hallie.

'Yeah you could say that', Hallie said as she looked back at Sean. Sean smiled at her.

'Oh, Um, Sean, Jamie and Draco are expelled for the Joke they pulled, they've just finished packing I'd say, and now I'd say they're waiting for a sign from Dumbledore's said looking at her nails as Sean's smile dropped.

'WHAT?' he yelled as he let go of Hallie and stormed up to Jamie's door and opened it.

'SEAN!', Jamie screamed as she grabbed her top to cover her top half.

'So much screaming', Danny mumbled.

Jamie slipped her top on and stormed towards Sean. 'WHAT?' she yelled.

'When were you going to tell me you were expelled?' He said loudly.

'I had no chance did I? I was waiting till you finished screwing...' Jamie paused to look around the common, as her eyes fell on the person Sean was with, '...Her', she finally said as she pointed at Hallie.

'Fair enough...' Sean whispered, '...when are you supposed to leave?' he asked looking at his feet.

'as soon as we get a signal from Dumbledore', Jamie said as the portrait opened.

'Draco, Jamie, time to leave', Dumbledore said as Jamie signalled to Draco.


	14. Expulsion For All

'Coming', Jaimee said as the old wizard stared at the floor, not daring to look at anybody that was glaring at him in the room.

'Now', he said still not looking at anybody but the floor.

'We're coming; you didn't really give us any time to pack, did you?' Draco said grumpily as Helene stifled a laugh.

'I will be waiting for you outside', Dumbledore said as he silently exited.

'I'm really going to miss you', was all everybody heard as they saw Sean come out of his room with an unknown girl in his arms, plus Sean with his case.

'Who's going where?' Jaimee quickly said as she looked the girl up and down.

'I'm going with you', Sean said as the girl left silently.

'No you're not, you can't leave me here', Helene protested looking between the 2 of them.

'Yeah what she said', Jaimee said side stepping to stand next to her.

'I've known you longer Jaimee, and do you even remember that promise I made when we were 3?' Sean said as Jaimee's smile disappeared and she stared at the floor.

'Fine, your decision', she said as she picked up her case and left.

'Let's go man', Draco said picking up his case as did Sean as they headed for the portrait hole.

'Later Days, we'll come back for graduation', Sean said as Helene ignored him and went onto the balcony.

'Later Danny, guys', Draco said as they disappeared.

'I'll miss you', Helene whispered as she watched the 4 bodies walk to the carriages that were waiting at the gate.

'Surprise', she whispered as 1 head looked up at her as she slid off. "HELENE" was the last thing she heard.

As Jaimee walked silently to the carriages she couldn't stop thinking about Helene. They had been through so much together, now all they could do is send owls and possibly see each other on holidays, if they were lucky.

'I'll miss you', someone said as Jaimee searched around her. It was a female voice, but other than her there was no other female for a 100m radius. Looking up at the sky her eyes slowly fell upon Helene, sitting on the railing of the balcony.

'Surprise', she heard again.

'No don't', Jaimee whispered as what she had just predicted came true. Helene slid off the edge.

'HELENE!' Jaimee shouted as she dropped her case and bolted to the body that was falling fast.

'Are they going to be ok?' Draco asked as he looked back at the 2 girls in the beds.

'Helene has broken her right leg and left arm, while Jaimee has broken her left leg and right arm. What puzzles me is that every time they get into an accident they produce a pattern', Madam Pomfrey sadi as Draco produced a chuckle.

'It's beyond me', he said as he headed back to Jaimee's bedside.

'Have you told Danny yet?' Jaimee whispered making Draco smile slightly.

'Ha, even in pain you care about others, yet when your not in pain you care about yourself, that puzzles me', he said as she tried to hit him but couldn't reach.

'You never answered her question', Helene stated as she sat up painstakingly.

'No, I haven't, as I could not find him', Draco said as Helene randomly smiled.

'I'm Here', Danny said as he headed straight for Helene's bed.

'Hey', she said as she gave him a quick kiss.

'Miss Hansen, I'm afraid I have some bad news', Madam Pomfrey said as she was twiddling her thumbs.

'Yes?' Helene asked smiling as she already knew what was coming.

'Dumbledore…Has expelled you…due to your attempt to commit suicide', and she walked away as Helene laughed her head off.

'I'd love to do what your thinking about doing, but it's kind of hard', Helene laughed as Danny sighed.

'8 weeks of masturbating will have to do', he said as Helene laughed harder.

'We'll be happy to supply the Video's and Magazines', Jaimee yelled through the door. Draco, Sean and Jaimee all burst out laughing.

'Shove off Jaimee, you too Draco and Sean, you perverted people', Danny shouted as the laughing grew softer as they ran off.

'Oh well, we'll see what happens later on', Helene said resting her head in his lap.

'Let's go see if they're doing it yet', Sean suggested as Draco laughed.

'Hell yeah', he shouted as they all ran back down to the back of the train.

'Well?' Jaimee asked as Sean laughed loudly.

'Run', Draco said as he heard thumping in the compartment.

'Yeah you better run', Danny said coming out and throwing his shoe at them.

'I'm glad you're in wheel chair', Sean said out of breath as Jaimee laughed.

'How is that good?' she said still laughing.

'It's easier to run away from you when I tease you', Sean said as he backed away from her as she was about to hit him.

'Children, please', Draco said as both Jaimee and Sean took of their shoes and threw it at his head.


End file.
